Killing My Love
by Star of Heaven
Summary: While trying to revive Masafumi, Hell and Schön grow more and more tense. As much as they try to deny it, the reason why lies within their feelings for each other. [Hell x Schön]


_Killing My Love_

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiß Kreuz, Hell/Schön would have been canon. (Or at least a threesome with Masafumi.) But I don't, so the pairing will only happen in my fan fictions. Just so you know, this fic takes place during Episode 22, before Schreient is attacked by Weiß and Schwarz.

* * *

Hell laid her hand on the glass dome. Inside the steel tube was Masafumi. His face was void of all emotion and expression, but that was only natural. He was in that gray area between life and death. Whether or not he would return to life, only time would tell. 

She prayed that their efforts were not in vain. They had just recently lost Neu; if they were successful in bringing back Masafumi, most likely they would also be able to bring Neu back as well.

It was a small glimmer of hope that distracted her from the fact that the whole plan was probably doomed to fail. Their hopes were possibly set too high in believing that they could also revive Neu; they hadn't even successfully revived Masafumi yet. Tot was the only one who truly believed that this plan would work; Hell and Schön hadn't had the heart to tell her the real chances of success. And yet, they also refused to let their hopes die. Maybe they were too loyal to Masafumi, or just stubborn.

Quite unexpectedly, Tot came up behind Hell and tugged on her coat sleeve. "Rabbi-chan wants to know when Papa will be able to play with us again," the young girl said, holding up her ragged stuffed bunny.

"I don't know," Hell admitted with a hint of annoyance in her cool voice. "Hopefully soon."

"Oh, okay…" Tot replied, sounding and looking as if she had just been rejected. "Papa, get better soon. And then maybe Neu will come back too."

Hell sighed heavily, but didn't say anything to that. Better to let Tot believe in hopes that were probably too good to be true rather than let her be depressed and moody. She had been enough of that after Neu had been killed.

Tot smiled weakly and then turned to leave the room. She brushed past Schön, who had been standing in the doorway the entire time. "You've become quite cold," the blonde noticed, walking up next to Hell. "Tot really believes that we can revive Masafumi."

"Why shouldn't she?" Hell retorted without even glancing at Schön. "This is practically fool-proof. I see no reason why we can't revive him. Don't you believe in our ability to do that?"

"Do you?" Schön's voice was firm, and her face expressionless.

Hell did not reply to that.

Schön stepped up closer to Masafumi's tube. "Everyday I pray for Masafumi's full recovery," she began. "But a part of me is always worrying. I think, 'What if it doesn't work? What if he dies again?' Maybe it's just that I don't want to go through all that a second time. I don't want to lose him again. I've had enough misery in my life already."

"You should have more faith in Masafumi," was Hell's curt reply.

Schön's green eyes narrowed. "You're too obsessed with bringing Masafumi back. I want to see him alive again as much as you do, but I don't think he would appreciate it much if you forgot about the members of Schreient who _are_ still alive!"

Hell's hand curled up into a tight fist, but she was able to hold her tongue. Schön, noticing that, decided that she did not need to invoke a verbal reaction out of the dark-haired woman. Feeling a smug sense of satisfaction, the former model walked away, leaving Hell alone with Masafumi.

Hell relaxed her fingers. The nails had begun to dig into the skin of her palm. It was true that she had acted unusually cold toward Tot, but she wasn't the only one who was changing. Schön was also beginning to seem more distant, more apathetic. Maybe she was just overly worried about Masafumi, but Hell felt like it was something more than that.

She let out another sigh. While reviving Masafumi was part of the reason she felt so tense all the time now, it wasn't the only factor. Schön could be considered as another. The scientist had always been close to the former model, and they had worked extremely well together, but lately Hell felt this strange feeling toward Schön. It was very similar to the one she had felt toward Masafumi.

However, the stronger that feeling became, the colder she became. She couldn't quite understand that. She knew Schön was only trying to comfort her, and she wanted that comfort, but she refused to accept it. Why couldn't she express these strong feelings properly? Was she subconsciously trying to suppress them? Was it because she was afraid? Or ashamed?

Whatever the reason, she had to stop acting so cold around Schön and Tot. If she didn't, what remained of Schreient would fall apart, and the last thing she wanted was to lose anyone else.

ººº

Schön slammed the door behind her as she stepped into her room. Hell was beginning to frustrate her. She really did want to revive Masafumi and get revenge on Weiß as much as the older scientist did, but the anxiety was making them all tense.

She sat down on a nearby chair and inhaled a few deep breaths to calm herself. It was unfair to blame all of her stress on Hell and Masafumi, she thought. Schwarz was also being quite a problem. They kept pestering Schreient for the comatose Fujimiya girl that the female assassins needed for their revenge against Weiß.

The former model ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair. Being under all this stress would eventually give her wrinkles. But once all this was over and done with, she would finally have a chance to relax. And maybe she would be able to figure out her feelings.

A sigh escaped from her as she laid her head back. She knew that Hell had been the most affected by Masafumi's death. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy whenever Hell seemed to obsess over him.

She should've been happy that Hell was so determined to bring back Masafumi, but instead she felt jealous of him. She wanted the attention that the older scientist was giving him. But why? She wasn't a little child that was desperate for attention.

Schön held up her hand and studied her finely-done nails. Her eyes then traveled upward and observed all the photographs of her that covered the walls. They had come from various fashion magazines, and she was proud of every single photo that she had posed for. She knew that she was gorgeous. She had quite the fine and slender body with such big and full breasts. Her hair was the perfect blend of wavy and glossy, and she looked good in any outfit.

Still, none of this beauty mattered if Hell didn't think she was beautiful. She was dying to ask, but she never had the chance, and it didn't seem like it was going to show up anytime soon, not with Hell acting so aloof toward her. She hated that, so she was often cold herself, even though she really didn't mean to be.

Once, all Schön had wanted was for the whole world to acknowledge her beauty again. But now, she just wanted Hell to recognize her beauty. It used to be that being acknowledged by Masafumi would fulfill her, but now she desired that fulfillment from Hell.

In frustration, Schön kicked at the floor. Hell had no right to neglect her or Tot in favor of Masafumi, and she wanted to get that through the dark-haired woman's head. However, being cold and sarcastic wasn't the way it should be done. Maybe all Hell needed was a heart-to-heart talk.

The buxom blonde stood up and glanced toward the door. Whether or not Hell wanted to hear them, Schön was going to admit her feelings.

ººº

Hell had not moved since Schön had left her. She stood still as a rock in front of Masafumi. Her brown eyes were completely blank, as if she was in a trance. In truth, she had much on her mind, even if her eyes did not reflect that. It seemed as if she was waiting for something. What that was, it was anyone's guess.

This was how Schön found Hell when she entered the main room. "Hell?" she called out in a gentle tone.

That seemed to release Hell from her trance. She turned her head to look at Schön. "What do you need?" Her voice was not cold, but neither was it warm.

"I need to talk to you," Schön answered calmly as she stepped up to Hell. "It's about us."

The blue-haired woman sighed and completely turned her body to face the blonde woman. "I figured you might say something like that," she replied. "And I agree that we do need to talk. But I don't know where to begin."

"That will probably be the hardest part," Schön added.

For what felt like a while (although it really wasn't), nothing was said. It seemed impossible for either of the two women to find the right words to say. Maybe expressing their feelings through words wasn't the way to go. Maybe there was another way…

Hell raised her hands and lightly touched the sides of Schön's face as the busty blonde laid her hands on the blue-haired scientist's shoulders. Somehow, this felt so natural, so right, and it was like they were about to finally express their feelings properly. They pulled themselves closer to the other slowly and patiently. Was this right? They wondered about that, but there was no doubt about the answer.

Finally, dark maroon lips met bright red lips. It was a very gentle kiss, but it freed the feelings that they had kept locked up for so long. They didn't know how long their lips were interlocked, but they didn't care.

But like all good things, this kiss had to come to an end. Reluctantly, Hell and Schön broke the kiss and stared straight into the other's eyes. In less than a second, they had wrapped their arms around the other. However, unlike their kiss, their embrace was rather awkward.

Hell glanced at Masafumi's expressionless face over Schön's shoulder. Technically, he wasn't alive, but he wasn't dead either. Was she still two-timing him then? With this thought, she slowly but firmly pulled herself out of Schön's embrace.

"What's wrong, Hell?" Schön asked, hints of concern visible in her pale face.

"It's Masafumi," Hell answered. "He's not dead. I don't want to two-time him."

Schön tenderly touched Hell's cheek. "You can't deny your feelings," she said. "But do you really love him?"

It was a while before Hell replied. She wanted to revive Masafumi more than anything, but she didn't feel the same passion toward him anymore. Somehow, Schön had become the target of her passion. The blonde model was so beautiful, and there was something else about her, something special. Still, what was the most pleasing was that Schön also felt that way about her.

A small smile came upon Hell's lips. "I think I may have to give Masafumi 'the talk,'" she said half-jokingly.

"Oh, I think he'll understand," Schön reassured teasingly. "He may even like the idea of us together."

Hell laid her hands on Schön's waist. "Karen, you're so beautiful," she pointed out in a seductive tone.

"So are you, Chizuru," Schön added, her voice equally heated. She pulled herself closer to Hell and their lips met again.

It had been a long time since they had last used or heard their real names. But it felt nice, and it made their relationship seem more natural. They kissed more passionately this time, and they felt like this was truly the right way to express their love.

ººº

Tot looked down out the window of the upper level and watched happily as Hell and Schön shared such a fervent kiss. "Everyone's so happy now!" she said cheerfully to her stuffed bunny. "It was sad when they were fighting, but now they like each other again."

Her smile became even wider, but it did carry a bit of sadness. "And soon, Papa and Neu will be back, and then we'll all be a happy family, exactly like we used to be!" She hugged her stuffed bunny close, just as Hell and Schön held each other tightly.


End file.
